goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and june rules the world the musical
Henry and june rules the world musical Transcript Jeff Garlin: Ladies and Gentlemen Boys and Girls, get ready for the wild new musical competition. it's Henry and June rules the world the musical! (audience applauses) Jeff Garlin: Starring your famous host, the brain who wears glasses, is Dominique Doja Mcnoggin! (audience applauses) Jeff Garlin: With Slimer the green person. (audience applauses) Jeff Garlin: Featuring the Offbeats, the owner who can be the best. (audience applauses) Jeff Garlin: and Cal, Louisa, Dionne, Shannon, Bobby, George, Richard, Tyger and P-star. (Audience applauses) Jeff Garlin: and now, please welcome, if you haven't involve by this Lloyd in Space fangirl, You have knowned, Dominique Mcnoggin! (Audience applauses) Dominique mcnoggin: thanks Mr garlin, and welcome to henry and june rules the world the musical! I'm dominique mcnoggin, Also known as, Doja. (Audience applauses) Dominique mcnoggin: this is gonna be a fantastic show, because, H and J are going to preform all of their songs, but first, my opening number, don't leave me this way by the communards. Dominique mcnoggin: and now, here's H and J! (Audience applauses) Henry and June: hello! Henry: how are you all? Audience: good! June: our musical will begin Henry: and now, let's sing it. (Audience applauses) Henry and June: a one, a two, a 1, 2, 3, go! Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat I have a wash Henry: rub a dub splish splash splosh Henry and June: that is what I always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between Make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry Then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with cbeebies is so much fun (audience applauses) Guy: NEXT! Dominque Mcnoggin: Don't leave me this way I can't survive, I can't stay alive Without your love, no baby Don't leave me this way I can't exist, I will surely miss your tender kiss So don't leave me this way Oh, baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you So come on down and do what you've got to do You started this fire down in my soul Now can't you see it's burning out of control So come on down and satisfy the need in me 'Cause only your good loving can set me free Don't leave me this way I don't understand how I'm at your command So baby please, so don't you leave me this way Oh, baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you So come on down and do what you've got to do You started this fire down in my soul Now can't you see it's burning out of control So come on down and satisfy the need in me 'Cause only your good loving can set me free (Come satisfy me, come satisfy me Come satisfy me, come satisfy me Come satisfy me, come satisfy me) Don't you leave me this way Don't leave me this way, Ooh, baby, I can't exist, I will surely miss your tender kiss So don't leave me this way Oh baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you So come on down and do what you've got to do You started this fire down in my soul Now can't you see it's burning out of control So come on down and satisfy the need in me 'Cause only your good loving can set me free (Set me free, set me free, set me free, set me free, set me free Set me free, set me free, oh baby) Don't you know by now, don't you know by now Don't you know by now, don't you know by now I'm losing control, I'm losing control (audience applauses) Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:The Henry and June show